<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our First Christmas by shinpussy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879096">Our First Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy'>shinpussy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Birthday, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungwoo y Wooseok deciden finalmente pasar una Navidad solos por primera vez, lo que también ocurre unas horas después del cumpleaños de Seungwoo.</p><p>Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.<br/>Yo solo me encargo de traducir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our First Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908731">Our First Christmas</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon">wjmoon (sodapeach)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungwoo no estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan nervioso, pero el peso del regalo que sostenía a sus espaldas estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que se relajara.</p><p>Se dijo cien veces a sí mismo que eligiera algo más, pero esto era lo que quería darle a Wooseok para Navidad, incluso después de convencerse a sí mismo lo suficiente como para que a la pobre chica detrás del mostrador le creciera un cabello gris. <em>Esto es lo que se merece.</em></p><p>Los finales habían terminado y habían decidido pasar la Navidad juntos en lugar de irse a casa para estar con sus familias. Pero Wooseok era su familia, en cierto sentido. Se sentía más cercano a él que con su propia carne y sangre, por lo que pasar las vacaciones juntos tenía más sentido. No había nadie más con quien preferiría ver caer la nieve.</p><p>"¡Seungwoo!" gritó una voz. Seungwoo entró en pánico y metió la caja en el bolsillo de su abrigo, temiendo que Wooseok pudiera verla y querer abrirla antes de que fuera el momento. "¡Ven a ayudarme con la puerta!"</p><p>"¡Ya voy!" Gritó. Las manos de Wooseok estaban llenas con una gran caja blanca sin envolver y Seungwoo lo ayudó a entrar.</p><p>"¿Tenemos velas?"</p><p>"¿Te gusta la iluminación ambiental?" Preguntó Seungwoo, confundido.</p><p>"No, como las que se ponen en la comida," se rió. "A menos que quieras que tu pastel de cumpleaños tenga sabor a noche de verano."</p><p>Seungwoo arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo. "¿Me compraste un pastel?"</p><p>Wooseok levantó la tapa para revelar un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños perfecto para compartir entre dos personas, cubierto de fresas en rodajas. "Pensé que como no ibas a casa, no podrías comer el pastel de tu madre, así que traje uno. También iba a comprar un poco de sopa de algas, pero tenía miedo de derramarla en el autobús."</p><p>Seungwoo se inclinó y lo besó en la parte superior de la cabeza, respirando el polvo de la biblioteca y los aromas de shampoo que permanecían ahí. "Gracias. No tenías que hacer eso."</p><p>"Lo sé," dijo Wooseok. "Pero hoy es tu cumpleaños y vamos a celebrar eso antes de celebrar Navidad."</p><p>"Está bien," se rió.</p><p>Wooseok lo miró expectante antes de parpadear dos veces.</p><p>"¿Qué?"</p><p>En lugar de responder, Wooseok hizo un puchero y resopló, porque, por supuesto, no era un agradecimiento adecuado sin un beso adecuado.</p><p>"Estaba llegando a eso," dijo, presionando sus labios contra el puchero del menor. Wooseok sonrió contra su boca y suspiró en voz baja como si finalmente hubiera experimentado algo de alivio después de un largo día.</p><p>"Eso es mejor," dijo Wooseok.</p><p>"¿Por qué no me besas primero entonces?" Bromeó Seungwoo y Wooseok se sonrojó. Nunca fue el que iniciaba las cosas, pero Seungwoo nunca dudó de que se preocupara por él tanto como lo hacía él. Eran audaces de diferentes maneras. Seungwoo fue el primero en besarlo, pero Wooseok fue el primero en decirles a todos que estaban juntos. Wooseok pensó que Seungwoo fue el primero en decir te amo, pero en realidad fue Wooseok quien lo murmuró después de quedarse dormido en los brazos de Seungwoo una noche.</p><p>Wooseok se puso de puntillas y le dio un besito en las mejillas a Seungwoo y se quedó sin aliento. Se puso aún más rojo y miró hacia otro lado. "Necesitamos platos."</p><p>Se movió hacia los gabinetes para esconderse mientras fingía no estar avergonzado.<em> Él es tan lindo.</em></p><p>Seungwoo lo siguió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros antes de plantar un beso en su mejilla.</p><p>"Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?" dijo Wooseok.</p><p>Seungwoo tarareó. "Por supuesto."</p><p>"Solo me estoy asegurando."</p><p>"Te besaré cuando quieras, todo lo que tienes que hacer es mirarme."</p><p>"Pero siempre te estoy mirando," se rió Wooseok.</p><p>"Lo sé," dijo con picardía, dejando un rastro de besos hasta el hombro de Wooseok.</p><p>Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, tomando la cara de Seungwoo en sus manos y trazando sus rasgos con la punta de los dedos. Seungwoo quería levantarlo en sus brazos, pero no podía dejarse llevar. Quería ver qué haría Wooseok primero.</p><p>Pero mirarlo tan de cerca lo llenó de un calor que no podía explicar. Lo debilitó y quería derrumbarse en el piso frente a él. Quería darle todo lo que tenía y más y eso fue solo con una sola mirada.</p><p>Wooseok acercó su rostro hacia él para besarlo primero en la barbilla. Luego se movió hacia su mejilla y hacia la comisura de la boca de Seungwoo y cuando la respiración de Seungwoo se detuvo, lo besó suavemente en los labios por primera vez sin previo aviso. Los labios de Seungwoo se separaron, dejando que Wooseok lo guiara. La cabeza del pequeño se inclinó lo suficiente como para poder presionarlo.</p><p>La mano de Seungwoo rodeó la cintura de Wooseok para sostenerlo mientras el beso se profundizaba y sus manos se deslizaban hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello. Lo presionó contra el mostrador de la cocina cuando la lengua de Wooseok se deslizó en su boca y nunca había sentido algo más intensamente hacia él en todo su tiempo juntos. Pero antes de que se dejaran llevar, recordó el regalo en su bolsillo. Esa era la parte más importante de la noche y dependiendo de cuánto le gustara a Wooseok, determinaría si lo que estaba deteniendo era inevitable de todos modos.</p><p>"¿Quieres un poco de pastel?" Preguntó Seungwoo, alejándose.</p><p>Wooseok jadeó por aire, sus mejillas enrojecidas. "¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en el pastel ahora mismo?"</p><p>"Porque sabes a fresas," se rió.</p><p>Wooseok se mordió el labio. "Solo robé algunas rodajas."</p><p>"¡Wooseok!"</p><p>"¡Estaba hambriento!" Él gritó.</p><p>Sonrió brillantemente y extendió la mano sobre él para agarrar un plato del estante. "Entonces deberíamos comer."</p><p> </p><p>No tenían una vela para encender, pero lo que más quería Seungwoo no se podía desear, así que no importaba. Wooseok le cantó feliz cumpleaños con la voz más suave y hermosa y tuvo que cubrirse la cara con su suéter para ocultar la sonrisa más ridícula en su rostro.</p><p>Comieron el pastel juntos y tuvieron una cena muy modesta que se prepararon ellos mismos y cuando la noche llegó a su fin, de alguna manera apareció la botella de vino. Las mejillas de Wooseok estaban ligeramente rosadas y los nervios de Seungwoo se habían calmado lo suficiente como para pasar la noche, pero Wooseok tenía otra sorpresa esperándolo.</p><p>"Espera aquí," dijo, corriendo a su habitación. Antes de regresar, Seungwoo lo escuchó quejarse de que algo era pesado. Wooseok regresó con una caja en sus brazos cubierta con papel de regalo marrón.</p><p>"¿Qué es esto? ¿Ya estamos intercambiando regalos?"</p><p>"No, todavía es tu cumpleaños," le recordó. "Quería conseguirte algo extra."</p><p>"No tenía que hacer eso," dijo, cálido de nuevo.</p><p>"¿Quieres que lo devuelva?" Wooseok preguntó.</p><p>"¡No!"</p><p>"Entonces solo ábrelo," dijo, colocándolo en el sofá y sentándose al otro lado.</p><p>"¿Qué es?" Seungwoo preguntó.</p><p>"Ábrelo y descúbrelo," se rió.</p><p>"Está bien, supongo que puedo esperar," dijo, rasgando el papel hasta que se reveló la impresión en la caja. Apartó el resto para descubrir que Wooseok le había comprado un tocadiscos. "¿Qué es esto?"</p><p>"Te gusta la música y siento que esto es algo que podría conseguirte y que no pensarías en comprarte," dijo Wooseok. "Espero que esté bien."</p><p>"Eso es genial," dijo, encantado. "Pero, ¿qué voy a escuchar?"</p><p>"¡Oh!" Dijo, inclinándose para alcanzar debajo del sofá. "Casi lo olvido."</p><p>Sacó un álbum que había escondido antes.</p><p>"¿Música de Navidad?" Seungwoo preguntó.</p><p>"Creo que es apropiado," hizo un puchero. "No estaba seguro de lo que querías, así que pensé que podríamos ir a la tienda de discos mañana juntos, y podría comprarte cualquier álbum que quieras como regalo de Navidad."</p><p>"Ahhh," dijo, besando su mejilla. "Eres tan bueno para regalar, que casi me siento mal por tener un cumpleaños en Nochebuena."</p><p>"Cuando salgamos de la escuela, diciembre será tu mes favorito del año."</p><p>
  <em>Espero que sea verdad.</em>
</p><p>Era casi medianoche y Seungwoo estaba tan nervioso que sudaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podía esperar antes de acobardarse.</p><p>"¿Quieres otro vaso?" Preguntó.</p><p>"Creo que estoy bien," dijo Wooseok. "¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco nervioso."</p><p>"Sí, creo que es solo el azúcar," mintió. "Estoy bien."</p><p>"Está bien," dijo, pero no parecía que le creyera. Seungwoo se obligó a sonreír para aligerar el ambiente.</p><p>"¿Por qué no reproducimos el álbum que compraste?" Preguntó. Wooseok tarareó, y lo colocaron juntos en el suelo. El sonido de un triste saxofón llenó su departamento. "¿Jazz navideño?"</p><p>"Te dije que quería conseguirte algo que no hubieras comprado para ti," dijo.</p><p>"Me gusta," dijo Seungwoo. "Me dan ganas de bailar."</p><p>"¿Vas a bailar?" Wooseok se echó a reír. Sin responder, se puso de pie y tiró de Wooseok con él. "¿Vamos a bailar?"</p><p>"Mhm," dijo, moviéndolos lenta y torpemente a la música.</p><p>Wooseok se rió alegremente y fue una buena risa. Su risa era la música más hermosa que Seungwoo había escuchado. "¡Me siento como un hombre viejo!"</p><p>"Eres un hombre viejo," besó su sien. "Mira tu gusto musical."</p><p>"Fue apropiado," gritó Wooseok, pero bailó con él al suave crujido de su primer disco en la víspera de su primera Navidad juntos.</p><p>"Me encanta," dijo, apretándolo. Cuando terminó la canción se alejaron y era medianoche. Era navidad. "Hora de tu regalo."</p><p>"¿Me compraste algo?" Wooseok lo miró con grandes ojos brillantes</p><p>"¿Cuándo no te doy regalos?" Se rió. "Está bien, necesito que te sientes."</p><p>Antes de comenzar, reinició la canción que bailaron porque hizo que los sentimientos burbujearan dentro de él, lo que lo hizo querer darle a Wooseok el regalo que pesaba en su bolsillo.</p><p>Wooseok esperó pacientemente con las manos en su regazo y Seungwoo buscó su bolsillo. Tocó la caja y su garganta se cerró. Había preparado tantas cosas buenas para decir, pero su mente quedó en blanco cuando llegó el momento, pero tal vez estaba bien no hablar. Sacó la caja y se sentó junto a Wooseok antes de entregársela.</p><p>"¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?" dijo en voz baja.</p><p>"Si quieres," dijo Seungwoo. "Pero espero que lo hagas."</p><p>Wooseok asintió y retiró el papel. Lo vio tragar y levantar la tapa para encontrar un anillo de oro blanco y una cadena a juego.</p><p>"¿Qué es esto?"</p><p>"Si no estás listo para usarlo, puedes ponerlo en un cajón para más tarde," dijo, con la voz temblorosa. "Si quieres usarlo, pero no estás listo para hacerlo por la misma razón que yo, puedes usarlo en la cadena."</p><p>Wooseok sostuvo el anillo entre sus dedos, examinándolo. El silencio fue absolutamente agonizante.</p><p>"Y si quieres que lo retire, lo mantendré a salvo en caso de que cambies de opinión," agregó.</p><p>"¿Dónde está el tuyo?", Preguntó Wooseok, sin mirarlo.</p><p>Seungwoo respiró hondo. "Lo escondí en la casa de Yohan porque no quería que lo encontraras mientras buscabas tu regalo."</p><p>Wooseok frunció el ceño y el estómago de Seungwoo se revolvió.</p><p>"Si esto es demasiado, me retractaré," dijo. "No quiero que te sientas presionado."</p><p>"¿Cómo se supone que voy a ponerte el tuyo si no está aquí?" Preguntó en voz baja.</p><p>"¿Qué?" Seungwoo se atragantó.</p><p>"Tu anillo," dijo. "¿Cómo se supone que debo ponerte el tuyo si está en casa de Yohan?"</p><p>Los ojos de Seungwoo se abrieron y saltó. "Necesito llamar a Yohan."</p><p>"Espera, probablemente esté con su familia," gritó Wooseok. "¡Vuelve!"</p><p>"Soy tan tonto que ni siquiera pensé en eso."</p><p>"Está bien, ven aquí," dijo. Le llevó las manos al cuello para acercarlo y Seungwoo sintió que el frío metal le tocaba la piel. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Wooseok se lo había puesto, pero luego sintió un frío diferente tocar su piel y lo miró sorprendido. Wooseok ató la cadena detrás de él y sonrió, contento.</p><p>"Si no puedes usar el tuyo y aún quieres usarlo, tienes que usar esta cadena," dijo. "Y si alguna vez me pasa algo, mientras me sigas amando, tienes que usar el mío enganchado para que cuelgue de tu corazón."</p><p>Seungwoo sollozó y miró hacia otro lado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.</p><p>"Y si algo te sucede, también usaré el tuyo porque eso es lo que quiero," continuó Wooseok.</p><p>Él asintió y las lágrimas llegaron más rápido de lo que podía pararlas. Se suponía que este era un momento dulce en el que <em>Wooseok</em> lloraba, no <em>él</em>, pero allí estaba sollozando como un bebé con un delgado collar de oro blanco alrededor de su cuello porque dejó su propio anillo en otro lugar y Wooseok quería que supiera que esto sería para siempre, incluso después de que uno de ellos ya no esté.</p><p>"Te amo," dijo, llorando en el cuello de Wooseok.</p><p>"Yo también te amo," dijo Wooseok, frotando su espalda y soportando su peso. "Tenemos que traer el tuyo de casa de Yohan, no importa si tengo que irrumpir en su apartamento."</p><p>Seungwoo resopló. "Está bien, haremos eso antes de ir a comprar discos juntos."</p><p>"La policía nunca pensará en buscarnos allí," asintió Wooseok. "Pero, ya sabes, me gusta el jazz navideño."</p><p>Seungwoo tarareó. "Nos queda bien."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>